<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen hat das von Anfang an geplant, also ist es keine Rache by mydarksidelovesthis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189161">Fallen hat das von Anfang an geplant, also ist es keine Rache</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis'>mydarksidelovesthis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ich mag es nicht Transformers Abridged nennen, aber das ist eigentlich, was es ist [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abridged, Action, Bumblebee is bad with words, Decepticons have a weird sense of humor, Funny, Gen, Humans are not intelligent, Humor, Parody, Science Fiction, not evil just misunderstood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam hat durch seine Tollpatschigkeit die einzige Aufzeichnung allen Wissens der cybertronischen Spezies zerstört. Echt mal, kann man ihm das übel nehmen? Optimus, kennst du sowas wie ein Sicherheits-Backup? Jedenfalls scheint Bumblebee nur in Sams Nähe zu bleiben, damit dieser nicht wieder mit Decepticons spricht. Die lügen ständig und sagen nur die Unwahrheit und so. Doch wie er bald feststellen muss, ist das Schlimmste an ihnen ihr Sinn für Humor. Das soll witzig sein, Alice?</p>
<p>Gnadenloser Abklatsch von Revenge of the Fallen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Witwicky &amp; Bumblebee (Transformers), Sam Witwicky / Mikaela Banes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ich mag es nicht Transformers Abridged nennen, aber das ist eigentlich, was es ist [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022992</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into English available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189857">Fallen planned this from the Beginning, so it's no Revenge</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis">mydarksidelovesthis</a>
        </li>


    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mit einer Hand hielt Sam die Motorhaube von Bumblebee, seinem Auto auf, das eigentlich ein Mitglied einer hyperintelligenten, außerirdischen Roboterspezies war und sich trotzdem entschlossen hatte, mit ihm zu leben - einem Menschen, ein Mitglied einer Spezies, die nach ihrem Verständnis nicht einmal Intelligenz entwickelt hatte. In der anderen Hand hielt er ein Buch über die Funktionsweise von Autos, denn obwohl sie nicht von der Erde stammten, hatten sie in der Tarnform überraschend viel mit gewöhnlichen Fahrzeugen gemein und Sam versuchte, alles Mögliche über sie zu lernen.</p>
<p>"Warum gibst du dich überhaupt mit einer unterentwickelten Lebensform wie mir ab?", fragte er in Richtung des Motors, obwohl er keine Antwort erwartete. Denn irgendwie hatte Bee vergessen, dass sein Stimmenprozessor nicht mehr beschädigt war.</p>
<p>Stattdessen ertönte irgendein Technosong aus dem Radio. Sam versuchte, sich angestrengt auf den Text zu konzentrieren, während die Motorhaube in seiner linken Hand scheinbar immer schwerer wurde.</p>
<p>"Ähm, das klingt wie 'oy oy oy, oh my god'?"</p>
<p>Das Radio schaltete um. Sam hörte: "You've got the touch, you've got the poooweeer!"</p>
<p>Die Motorhaube, gegen die er seinen Arm stemmte, widerlegte den letzten Satz. "Du bist sarkastisch, nicht wahr?"</p>
<p>Das Radio schaltete wieder um. "Autobots are watching over you, ready to die for what we love."</p>
<p>"Du hast wohl recht. Ich bin zu dumm, um die Anspielung zu verstehen." Sam keuchte unter der Anstrengung, die Motorhaube offen zu halten. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, was du mir damit sagen willst, aber es klingt irgendwie gay."</p>
<p>In dem Moment kam Sams Mutter in die Garage mit einem Teller voller Sandwiches, dick mit Butter, Erdnussbutter und Nuss-Nougat-Creme bestrichen. "Für meine beiden Helden", flötete sie und stellte den Teller auf der Werkzeugbank ab.</p>
<p>"Mom." Die Motorhaube wurde so schwer, dass Sam sie zufallen lassen musste.  "Du sollst ihn nicht so verwöhnen, er frisst schon viel zu viel. Sieh nur, wie dick er schon geworden ist."</p>
<p>"Aber du wolltest doch immer eine fette Karre haben."</p>
<p>Bumblebee transformierte und gab Judy einen Applaus für den Spruch und einen Daumen hoch. Sie verabschiedete sich mit einer Kusshand in Bees Richtung.</p>
<p>Der Transformer ließ sich auf dem alten Sofa nieder, dass sie extra für ihn in die Garage gestellt hatten und das sich bereits fast bis zum Boden durchbog. Von dort griff er nach einem Sandwich, während Sam den Fernseher einschaltete.</p>
<p>"Das ist das letzte Mal. Du solltest nicht so viel Fernsehen schauen, das verblödet nur. Du könntest auf mein Intelligenzniveau herabsinken. Und friss nicht so viel ungesundes Zeug."</p>
<p>Sam entriss ihm das Sandwich und warf es beiseite, bevor er sich neben seinen Freund und Beschützer setzte. Bumblebee piepte verständnislos.</p>
<p>Es liefen gerade die Nachrichten vor dem Spielfilm. Sie berichteten über die Dreharbeiten zum ersten Transformers-Film, die kürzlich begonnen hatten. "Solltest du da nicht mitmachen?"</p>
<p>Bumblebee lachte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unterdessen, am Set zu Transformers, trat einer der menschlichen Mitarbeiter auf Barricade zu. "Bumblebee hat sich krank gemeldet. Wir müssen ihn durch eine Computeranimation ersetzen."</p>
<p>Barricade schimpfte: "Und ich soll jetzt mit der Luft kämpfen, oder was? Er sitzt bestimmt wieder zu Hause, frisst Fast Food und bekommt den Auspuff nicht vom Sofa."</p>
<p>Barricade maulte und fuchtelte vor der Kamera herum, doch sein Unmut ließ ihn überraschenderweise glaubwürdiger erscheinen. Auf dem Bild wirkte er zum Fürchten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soundwave, der sich im Orbit der Erde aufhielt, genoss das Privileg der Ruhe. Er hatte die Gestalt eines Satelliten angenommen. Langsam näherte er sich einem menschlichen Exemplar. Er fuhr Tentakeln aus, die sich zärtlich um den Satelliten schlängelten und nach jeder kleinen Öffnung suchten, wo sie hineinkriechen und Verbindungen mit der zierlichen Elektronik darunter aufnehmen konnten.</p>
<p>"Hey, das geht nur mich und den Satelliten was an, ihr Perverslinge."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Am Ende des Drehtags öffnete der frustrierte Barricade einen direkten Kommunikationskanal zu Soundwave, der als Stellvertreter des Stellvertreters nun das Sagen hatte, seitdem die anderen beiden nicht mehr zur Verfügung standen.</p>
<p>Soundwave hörte sich eine Weile Barricades Gejammer an. "Nachdem wir uns bereit erklärt hatten, den Schaden an Mission City zu übernehmen, weil Optimus vollkommen abgebrannt ist, haben mich die Menschen darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass sie unsere Shanix nicht akzeptieren. Sie zahlen gut für unsere Teilnahme im Film, also hör auf zu jammern und stehe es durch wie ein Decepticon. Das ist ein Befehl."</p>
<p>"Der Film ist reinste Autobot-Propaganda", schimpfte Barricade. "Warum werden wir als Bösewichte dargestellt? Sie nennen sich ja sogar Autonome."</p>
<p>"Weil die simplen Gehirne der Menschen Schwierigkeiten haben, komplexe Charaktere zu verstehen." Soundwave seufzte. "Wie würde das aussehen, wenn wir als die Helden mit einer riesigen Armee auf die fünf kleinen Autobots losgehen? Das ist für Menschen nicht nachvollziehbar. Optimus sieht wenigstens aus, als wäre er ein Vorbild."</p>
<p>"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Megatron das gewollt hätte."</p>
<p>Da er einigermaßen besänftigt war, beendete Soundwave das Gespräch und öffnete einen anderen Kommunikationskanal. "Hallo, Mensch." Er meinte am anderen Ende ein erschrockenes Luftschnappen zu hören. "Ich wollte mich mal erkundigen, wie der Dreh so läuft. Außerdem hätte ich einen Vorschlag."</p>
<p>"Haben wir genug Werbung gezeigt, Produkte platziert und Markennamen gesagt?"</p>
<p>Ah, Werbung, gute Idee, das brachte weitere Einnahmen. "Färbt Optimus noch in den Farben von diesem Zuckerwasser ein, dann reicht das. Das mit diesem Weihnachtsmann in der Werbung."</p>
<p>"Meinst du Pepsi?"</p>
<p>Soundwave stutzte, als er die Assoziation sah. "Oh ... Schon gut." Themawechsel. "Ich bin mit der Musik nicht einverstanden. Die muss so richtig evil klingen, wenn wir zu sehen sind, damit die Menschen wissen, dass wir evil sind, sonst merken die es nicht. Menschen sind schwer von Begriff. Warte, ich schicke dir ein paar Beispiele."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam freute sich, wenn Mikaela zu Besuch kam. Sie war so viel realer als die Frauen in den Heftchen seiner Schatztruhe, viel besser. Er dachte, dass er die Heftchen langsam entsorgen könnte. - Haha, nein, natürlich nicht.</p>
<p>Mikaelas heiße, nass geschwitzte Haut drängte sich eng an ihn. Sie fühlte sich so gut an und streichelte seine schmächtige Hühnerbrust. Dann drehte sie sich plötzlich um und kam mit ihrem Smartphone zurück. "Lass uns ein Selfie machen", schlug sie vor.</p>
<p>Sam fand das geringfügig merkwürdig, aber na gut, wenn sie es so wollte. Für diese Frau würde er alles tun. Ganz bestimmt. Außer seine Heftchen entsorgen.</p>
<p>Sie hob das Telefon hoch über sich. "Kannst du bitte deinen Arm über die Decke legen? Und dann ordentlich anspannen, sodass deine Muskeln schön zu sehen sind?" Sie drückte auf den Auflöser und prüfte das Foto."Nein, das geht so nicht."</p>
<p>Sie hob das Smartphone wieder hoch. "Leg lieber die Decke über deinen Arm. Wir drapieren sie ein bisschen." Jetzt sah es wenigstens auf dem Foto aus, als würde Sam einen mächtigen Bizeps unter der Decke verbergen. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte, doch als sich Mikaela mit einem Kuss auf seine Wange bedankte, war es ihm auch egal.</p>
<p>Sie drückte noch ein paar Knöpfe, dann packte sie das Gerät weg und wandte sich wieder ihm zu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zwei Wochen war es her. Zwei lange Wochen seitdem Sam in seinem Pullover, den er in Mission City getragen hatte, einen Splitter des Allsparks gefunden hatte, der ein Loch in den Boden gebrannt und mit seiner Strahlung die halbe Küche zum Leben erweckt hatte. Zwei so unendlich lange Wochen.</p>
<p>Sam kam gerade in die Küche, um sich Abendessen zu besorgen und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Doch die Milch war verschwunden.</p>
<p>"Wo ist die ..." wollte er gerade fragen, als er ein Lachen vom anderen Ende der Küche hörte. Der Mixer goss sich gerade selbst die Milch in das Mixgefäß, während ihm der Toaster im hohen Bogen Orangen komplett mit Schale zuwarf. Während er wahnsinnig lachte, warf der Mixer die Klingen an, jedoch ohne den Deckel zu schließen, sodass Milch und Obststückchen durch die Küche spritzten.</p>
<p>"Was soll der Scheiß nun wieder?" Sam entriss dem Mixer die Milch, der mit einem enttäuschten Geräusch den Motor abstellte. "Das macht ihr wieder sauber, verstanden?"</p>
<p>Der Mixer griff hinter sich, murmelte irgendwas auf Cybertronisch - oder vielleicht waren es bedeutungslose Maschinengeräusche, das konnte Sam nicht sagen - und goss mit einer Verbeugung Milchshake aus seinem Kopf in ein Glas, das er Sam reichte.</p>
<p>Angewidert blickte Sam auf die groben Stückchen Orangenschale, die darin schwammen. "Nein danke und du wischt das trotzdem auf." Enttäuschte Maschinengeräusche.</p>
<p>Da stieg ihm der Geruch verbranntem Brots in die Nase und er fand das Waffeleisen im Brotkasten. Rauchwölkchen stiegen von schwarzgebranntem Toastbrot auf. "Nein, was soll der Quatsch, bist du bescheuert? Hör sofort auf damit."</p>
<p>Das Waffeleisen spuckte ihm das schwarze Brot entgegen, doch Sam war vorbereitet und fing die Angriffe mit einem Teller ab.</p>
<p>Als im Wohnzimmer noch der Fernseher und die Musikanlage mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm angingen, sodass sich Sams Eltern im Garten zum Haus umdrehten, hatte er die Nase voll.</p>
<p>Sam trat den Router beiseite, der sich ihm auf dem Weg zur Haustür in den Weg stellte und brüllte in Richtung der Garage: "Bee!"</p>
<p>Der gelbe Camaro schoss aus seiner Unterkunft, transformierte mit einem coolen Salto im Garten und steckte mit heruntergelassenem Visier und ausgefahrener Kanone den Oberkörper durch die Tür.</p>
<p>Sofort stürmten die Küchengeräte in alle Richtungen davon und versteckten sich. Der Router, der nach Sams Tritt nicht rechtzeitig auf die Beine gekommen war, murmelte etwas, das wie eine Entschuldigung klang, bevor er sich rückwärts an der Wand entlang verdrückte.</p>
<p>"Ich halt das nicht mehr aus", beschwerte sich Sam und trat hinaus in den Garten, wobei ihm Bumblebee Platz machte.</p>
<p>"Aber Sam, wo sollen sie sonst hin?", verteidigte Judy sie. "Sie sind erst zwei Wochen alt und kennen unsere menschlichen Umgangsformen noch nicht."</p>
<p>"Ich werde zum College verschwinden, bevor sie sie lernen."</p>
<p>Bumblebee nahm das als Stichwort. Er transformierte einen Teil seiner Gesichtsplatten zu einer übergroßen Brille und klappte seine Kanone in die Breite auf, als wäre sie ein Buch. Dazu spielte er einen Song, aus einem Musical. "Aristoteles, Empedokles, Aeneas, Parmenides. Und Nikomachos, Diogenes, Antiochos, Maimonides! ..."</p>
<p>"Ich nehme dich nicht mit zum College."</p>
<p>Die Musik verstummte und Bee piepte verwundert.</p>
<p>"Was hast du erwartet?", erwiderte Sam mit einem Schulterzucken. "Irgendwie muss ich doch den Intelligenzunterschied zwischen uns aufarbeiten."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gegen Abend ließ es sich Optimus nicht nehmen, ebenfalls bei Sam vorbeizuschauen. Gute Idee. Sam war vor ihrem letzten Abschied nicht dazu gekommen, ihm noch was Wichtiges zu sagen.</p>
<p>Der Junge kam zu ihm auf den Hügel, von wo aus sie den Sonnenuntergang betrachten konnten. Wie romantisch.</p>
<p>"Optimus, bei allem Respekt. Weißt du, dass das eine bekloppte Idee war, all eure Aufzeichnungen ins All zu schießen, ohne eine Sicherheitskopie anzulegen? Und sie dann mir anzuvertrauen?"</p>
<p>Der Anführer der Autobots kniete nieder, um mit Sam auf Augenhöhe zu sprechen. "Der Allspark war versichert. Aus den Daten, die bei Intersurance Inc vorliegen, kann er komplett reproduziert werden in dem Fall, dass er von einer außercybertronischen Spezies oder durch ein Naturereignis zerstört wird."</p>
<p>"Und warum tun sie das nicht?"</p>
<p>"Es hat sich herausgestellt, dass sie den Vorgang als Zerstörung durch Megatrons Spark interpretieren, ein Mitglied unserer Spezies. Wodurch die Versicherung nicht greift."</p>
<p>Sam griff sich an den Kopf. Na toll. Das war's dann wohl.</p>
<p>"Außerdem, für den Fall, dass sie dich aufsuchen." Optimus blinzelte langsam, bedeutungstragend. "Sprich nicht mit Decepticons."</p>
<p>"Oh, weil mein unterentwickeltes Gehirn nicht in der Lage ist, die Informationen beider Seiten zu integrieren? Wie wäre es mit etwas mehr Vertrauen, Optimus?"</p>
<p>"Ich vertraue dir, Sam." Optimus erhob sich und ließ den Blick in die Ferne schweifen. "Doch ich vertraue ihnen nicht."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nur wenige Tage später schlich sich das Waffeleisen heimlich hinaus, als es eine Nachricht erhielt. Das süße, kleine Waffeleisen, dem niemand etwas Böses zutraute, stahl Sams Allspark-Splitter und lief damit zu den Decepticons, wo es ihn einem Minicon namens Scalpel überreichte.</p><p>Scalpel nutzte seine Wichtigkeit aus und ließ sich von einer Gruppe Decepticons wie ein Pascha zum Schrottplatz chauffieren.</p><p>Auf diesem Schrottplatz wartete der leblose Körper Megatrons. Da Maschinen für die Menschen keine Lebewesen sind, hatte Megatron nicht mal ein würdiges Grab bekommen. Was für unterentwickelte Kreaturen.</p><p>Scalpel untersuchte die Beschädigungen des toten Anführers. "Ich brauche Ersatzteile." Dann gab er der Gruppe ein Zeichen. "Tötet den Kleinen."</p><p>Die Cons verschrotteten einen aus ihrer Mitte. Scalpel nahm von diesem eine einzige, kleine Schraube, die er Megatron einsetzte. Dann rammte er ihm den Allsparksplitter in den Brustkasten, wo das Energon den Anführer der Decepticons zum Leben erweckte.</p><p>An der Stelle würde sich Megatron noch mehrere Tage lang über ein juckendes Stechen wundern.</p><p> </p><p>Auf einem der Saturnmonde, in einem alten Raumschiff, was dort seit Äonen geparkt war, lag Starscream auf dem Lager eines Quartiers, das er nun sein eigen nannte. Er hatte sich das größte und schönste ausgewählt, wie es jemandem seine Standes gebührte - über dem Lager die Glaskuppel gab den Blick auf einen Ausschnitt von Saturn und derzeit zwei weiteren Monden frei.</p><p>"Dann hab ich den Allspark gefunden und Megatron mit meiner Kanone ein Loch in die Brust geschmolzen", erzählte er stolz den drei Fembots, die es sich mit ihm auf seinem Lager gemütlich gemacht hatten. Eine Blaue hielt er im Arm, eine Rot-Graue streichelte ihm die Bauchplatte und eine Grün-Schwarze hatte es sich hinter seinem Helm gemütlich gemacht und säuselte ihm Komplimente ins Ohr: "Du bist so mutig und stark. Was ist dann passiert?" So ließ es sich gut leben.</p><p>Gerade wollte Starscream weiter erzählen, da hörte er, wie jemand die Tür des Raumschiffs einschlug und trotz der geringen Schwerkraft laut durch das Schiff stampfte. Diese Kraft, diese Aggression ... konnte es möglich sein?</p><p>"Verschwindet sofort!", befahl er, stieß die Femme in seinem Arm vom Lager und die an seiner Bauchplatte beiseite und sprang auf den Boden. "Da hin." Er zeigte zur Tür eines angrenzenden Lagerraums.</p><p>Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn schon schlug Megatron die Metalltür ein, die nun in zwei Hälften in ihren Schienen hing und leise schluchzte. Wie hatte er wiederauferstehen können? War er etwa auch ein Publikumsliebling wie Prime geworden? Wie ungelegen. Das machte ihn quasi unsterblich.</p><p>"Starscream, du überrascht mich. Ich hab erwartet, dich bei den Vorbereitungen deiner Krönungszeremonie anzutreffen. Wie jedes Mal, wenn ich mir einen Kratzer zuziehe."</p><p>Starscream begutachtete den Schaden an der Tür. "Ich wollte nur unsere neue Armee ausbrüten", erklärte er wahrheitsgemäß.</p><p>Megatron war mitten im Raum stehen geblieben und wies auf das zerwühlte Lager. "In der Tat. Das sieht mir aus, als hättest du hier eine Orgie gefeiert."</p><p>"Ich konnte nachts nicht schlafen und wälze mich herum aus Sorge um dich."</p><p>Gerade wollte Starscream die Tür notdürftig zusammensetzen, als ihn ein Paar roter Optiken durch den Riss anschaute. "Hi", hauchte der Fembot mit erotischer Stimme. "Nicht jetzt!", zischte Starscream. "Ich ruf dich später an." Hastig drückte er die Türhälften an ihren Platz.</p><p>"Wer war das?", wollte Megatron wissen.</p><p>"Sie wollte deine Post bringen, die sich in deiner Abwesenheit angesammelt hat, aber die Datenmenge würde unsere Kapazitäten überlasten und die Festplatte ist zu schwer zum Tragen."</p><p>Megatron grummelte: "was wollen die alle von mir", doch glücklicherweise vergaß er seinen Ärger über Starscream und ging los, um sich um seine Post zu kümmern.</p><p> </p><p>Tatsächlich quillte sein Postfach über, allen voran mit Nachrichten seiner Mutter, die sich Sorgen machte, nachdem sie seit einem Nanoklik nichts von ihm gehört hatte. Nach einem Breem war sie außer sich. Nach einem Groon drohte sie, ihn bei der galaktischen Polizei als vermisst zu melden. Dann hatte sich sein Auto-Responder um generische Antworten gekümmert, um eine Katastrophe zu verhindern. Wie das Ausbleiben Megatrons Taschengeldzahlungen, das wäre schlimm gewesen.</p><p>Doch eine Nachricht war darunter, die ihn aufregte: Er hatte für den Tod von Jazz, für die Tötung eines Mitglieds einer vom Aussterben bedrohten Rasse eine Rechnung erhalten. Er schimpfte vor sich hin: "Das ist Notwehr gewesen. Soll ich jetzt allen Autobots gestatten, auf mich zu schießen, nur weil sie so klein sind? Oh, ich laufe jetzt den ganzen Tag mit Schutzschild herum, damit sie mich als Zielscheibe missbrauchen können. Lass uns am besten den Krieg in die Paintball-Arena verlegen, damit ich wenigstens zurückschießen darf. Tz, die jungen Maschinen haben keinen Respekt mehr vor ihren Feinden."</p><p>Murrend beglich er den Betrag.</p><p> </p><p>Schließlich, wo er schon mal da war, nutzte Megatron die Gelegenheit, um seinem alten Meister einen Besuch abzustatten.</p><p>"Fallen", sprach er ihn an und erinnerte sich, dass dieser vormals Megatronus hieß - sein Namensvater. "Können sich die Leute 'Fallen' besser merken als Megatronus?"</p><p>"Man muss sich einen Namen machen, mein Schüler. Ich hab auch schon eine Idee, wie." Fallen lag faul im Sessel - seit seinem Fall war er nicht mehr daraus aufgestanden. "Mit meiner Maschine. Sie steht auf der Erde. Irgendwo." Das war ja gut und schön, aber die Angabe recht ungenau, wie Megatron vorsichtig anmerkte. "Es ist nicht meine Schuld. Damals gab es nur einen Kontinent, um sie abzustellen."</p><p>Megatron nickte verständnisvoll. Dann mussten sie eben jemanden fragen, der es wusste.</p><p> </p><p>Die ersten Tage auf dem College liefen nicht schlecht, doch manchmal wurde Sam von Kopfschmerzen geplagt und dann sah er merkwürdige Symbole durch sein Sichtfeld fliegen, für die sein Gehirn zu unterentwickelt war, um sie zu verstehen.</p><p>Nein, das war Mathe. Das waren Arabisch und Griechisch. Das war die Astronomie-Vorlesung.</p><p>Aber Cybertronisch sah er auch, da, wo es nicht hingehörte.</p><p>Während der Professor weitere mysteriöse Zeichen an die Tafel schrieb, sah Sam cybertronische Symbole neben ihm schweben, auf Höhe seiney Hinterns. Sam kicherte. Da stand bestimmt auf Cybertronisch "Tritt mich" oder "Arsch" oder sowas.</p><p>Der Professor fuhr herum und schaute Sam direkt an. "Was ist daran so witzig?"</p><p>"Ähm ..." Sam kehrte geistig nicht schnell genug in die Wirklichkeit zurück, um was Schlagfertiges zu erwidern.</p><p>"Das war das dritte Mal diese Woche, dass Sie meine Vorlesung stören."</p><p>Sam schaute zerknirscht auf seinen Tisch. "Ja, Sir."</p><p>"Und wir haben erst Montag."</p><p>"Ich weiß, Sir."</p><p>Der Professor hielt ihm die Kreide entgegen. "Dann kommen Sie nach vorne und erklären uns allen, was so lustig ist, damit wir auch was zu Lachen haben."</p><p>Sam versuchte, den Professor mit einem Blick einen Herzinfarkt zu verpassen, doch natürlich gelang es nicht. Er stand auf und ging langsam nach vorne. Okay Sam, du hast zehn Sekunden Zeit, dir was Lustiges einfallen zu lassen. Was Originelles. Irgendwas, womit du dich nicht zum Gespött machst, was unterhaltsam, aber auch verständlich ist, sodass er dich schnell wieder entlässt. Komm schon, denk nach.</p><p>Doch als er nach der Kreide griff, setzte sein Gehirn aus. Nichts, absolut nichts war drin. Außer dem schamvollen Eingeständnis, dass die Autobots mit ihrer Einschätzung recht gehabt hatten.</p><p>Als er wieder zu sich kam, war er über und über mit Kreidestaub bedeckt, die Tafel mit cybertronischen Symbolen beschrieben. Da auf der Tafel nicht genug Platz für all die Informationen gewesen war, hatte er auf den Wänden und dem Boden weiter geschrieben.</p><p>Verwundert schaute sich Sam im Saal um und versuchte, die neue Situation nachzuvollziehen. Was war geschehen? Auch auf den Tischen der vorderen Reihen und sogar auf einigen der Studenten hatte er herumgemalt.</p><p>Doch der Professor, vormals noch zornig und arrogant, saß auf Sams Tisch mit Tränen in den Augen.</p><p>"Gute Arbeit Witwicky. Das war der beste Vortrag, den ich seit langem gehört habe, sehr beeindruckend. Eine zwei."</p><p> </p><p>Sam verließ die Vorlesung, noch immer von Kopfschmerzen geplagt und beschloss daher, den nächsten Kurs heute sausen zu lassen, um sich erstmal Ruhe zu gönnen.</p><p>Er betrat sein Zimmer im Studentenwohnheim. Doch obwohl seine Wände noch vom Vormieter über und über mit Poster beklebt waren, erschienen sie ihm auf einmal so leer. Außerdem schwirrten ihm neue, andere Symbole im Kopf herum. Vielleicht ließen sie ihn in Ruhe, wenn er sie alle niederschrieb. Also nahm er sich einen Marker und begann, seine Wände mit cybertronischen Symbolen zu bemalen.</p><p>Erst das Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn wieder aus den Gedanken und er wunderte sich, wann er all die Wände bemalt hatte, die nun über und über bedeckt waren.</p><p>Mit bemalten Fingern öffnete er die Tür einen Spaltbreit, damit der Besucher nicht das Chaos sah und anfing, Sam für verrückt zu halten. Womit er recht hätte.</p><p>"Was gibt's?"</p><p>Vor ihm stand ein junges Mädchen in einem hellblauen Kleid. Alice, die manchmal mit ihm in der gleichen Vorlesung saß. Und die sich noch seltsamer benahm als er.</p><p>"Hi, Sam. Hast du Lust zu poppen? Jetzt sofort?"</p><p>Genau das meinte er.</p><p>"Nein, und jetzt verschwinde."</p><p>Er wollte die Tür zuwerfen, doch mit einer nahezu übermenschlichen Leichtigkeit stoppte sie die Tür und warf sie samt Sam ins Zimmer.</p><p>In der Tür blieb sie erstaunt stehen, als sie den Blick über die Symbole in Sams Zimmer schweifen ließ. "Du bist von allen Jungen, die ich kenne, unter den seltsamsten 1,3 Prozent." Ja, genau sowas meinte er.</p><p>Sie trat ins Zimmer und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. "Das finde ich heiß."</p><p>Sam wich zurück: "Würdest du damit aufhören? Du benimmst dich wie ein Alien, das tut, als wäre es ein Mensch."</p><p>Alice hielt inne, leicht verwirrt durch seine Worte. "Wir wurden in der Pretender-Schule mit Bildmaterial von der Erde ausgebildet. Ich bin die Klassenbeste."</p><p>Also doch! Er rieb sich das Gesicht. Hätte er sich denken können. "Mit Bildmaterial aus dem Internet, nehme ich an. Was bist du, ein Decepticon?"</p><p>Sie zog beleidigt eine Flunsch. "Ich bin ein ganz normales Kollege-Mädchen. Die anderen sind alle so prüde." Sie musste bestimmt eine Menge Dokumente fälschen, um ins Studentenwohnheim zu kommen.</p><p>"Okay, also was willst du. Die Symbole in meinem Kopf, nicht wahr? Hier sind sie, du kannst alle haben, nimm sie alle mit." Er begann, die Poster mit den Symbolen von der Wand zu reißen, schlug sie grob zusammen und sammelte sie in seinem linken Arm, nicht darauf achtend, ob er sie dabei zerknüllte. "Und dies hier. Und das willst du sicher auch."</p><p>Als sein Arm übervoll war mit Postern, sodass ihm ein Stapel rausrutschte und auf den Boden fiel, drehte er sich zu Alice um und warf sie ihr entgegen. Sie breitete in einer hilflosen Geste die Arme aus, um die Poster anzunehmen, wobei auch davon ein Großteil auf den Boden fiel. "Hier, da hast du sie." Er riss weitere Poster von den Wänden und trat dabei auf die, die am Boden lagen. "Ist das gut genug für euch? Soll ich sie euch noch hübsch verpacken und eine Schleife drum wickeln? Ordentlich abgeheftet und katalogisiert? Nehmt ihr FedEx oder soll ich sie euch per Fax zusenden, hä, hä?"</p><p>"Sam, beruhige dich."</p><p>Er beruhigte sich tatsächlich. Ihm wurde gewahr, dass sie nur ruhig dastand und seinen Ausraster erduldete anstatt ihn anzugreifen und er begann, sich lächerlich vorzukommen.</p><p>Alice nutzte den Moment, fand in der Unordnung auf dem Schreibtisch einen Stift und einen Notizblock, die sie ihm reichte. "Siehst du noch mehr? Wir brauchen nur die Symbole in deinem Kopf. Schreib sie alle für uns auf, dann lassen wir dich in Ruhe."</p><p>Sam riss ihr das Papier aus der Hand und die Symbole begannen wieder, durch sein Gesichtsfeld zu tanzen. Halb rasend kritzelte er das Blatt mit cybertronischen Symbolen voll, die er nicht mal verstand. Was zum Henker war das, was er da aufmalte, ein Bauplan für eine Waffe? Hatten sie nicht genug Waffen? Doch je mehr er schrieb, desto mehr Symbole verschwanden aus seinem Sichtfeld, wie er mit Erleichterung feststellte, also krakelte er eine weitere Seite voll, bevor er den Notizblock an Alice reichte.</p><p>"Was steht dort überhaupt?"</p><p>Alice blätterte zur ersten Seite und lachte. "Das ist ... ein alter, cybertronischer Witz."</p><p>"Lass hören."</p><p>"Das ist Decepticon-Humor, das kann man nicht übersetzen."</p><p>Sams Puls stieg an. Sein Gesicht färbte sich rot. Er verschränkte die Arm, entfaltete sie wieder, entriss ihr den Notizblock und setzte zu einer langen Beschwerde an. "Also wenn du erwartest, dass ich dir all das aufschreibe und du nicht mal ..."</p><p>"Ist ja gut." Sie schnappte sich den Notizblock zurück und zeigte auf die erste Seite. "Romeo und Julia. Natürlich haben sie cybertronische Namen, doch die kann man nicht übersetzen. Romeo und Julia kommen dem am nächsten. Romeo findet Julias reglosen Körper auf dem Schrottplatz vor und beschließt, sich das Leben zu nehmen. Doch gerade als er seinen Brustpanzer öffnet und die Selbstzerstörungssequenz einleitet, erwacht Julia plötzlich, ergreift seine Hand und sagt: 'Lass das. Niemand tötet dich außer mir.'" Alice lachte erneut.</p><p>Sam war außer sich. "Das soll witzig sein? Ihr seid doch alle krank."</p><p>"Das spielt mit der Doppelbedeutung in unserer Umgangssprache", erklärte sie leicht beleidigt. "Wenn ich es erkläre, ist es natürlich nicht mehr lustig." Sie blätterte auf die zweite Seite und lachte wieder. "Was siehst du noch? Das Passwort zu Soundwaves unveröffentlichter Musiksammlung?"</p><p> </p><p>Als plötzlich die Tür hinter ihnen aufging, saßen er und Alice zusammen am Schreibtisch, die Symbole betrachtend, die Sam förmlich auf das Papier goss. Sam drehte sich um, um dem Besucher zu sagen, dass er VERSCHWINDEN soll, doch zu seiner Überraschung stand dort Mikaela. Was machte sie hier? Bestimmt wollte sie ihm mit einem spontanen Besuch eine Freude machen, doch ausgerechnet zu diesem Zeitpunkt.</p><p>"Warte!", rief Sam und sprang von seinem Platz auf. "Es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht."</p><p>"Oh, natürlich macht ihr hier keine Hausaufgaben zusammen." Mikaela war sauer.</p><p>"Nein, sieh her!" Sam riss den Notizblock vom Tisch, um ihn Mikaela zu zeigen, doch sie hatte schon wütend die Tür zugeknallt und er hörte ihre stampfenden Schritte den Flur hinunter verschwinden.</p><p>Sam sprang auf und rannte ihr hinterher, Alice achtlos zurücklassend. Er holte Mikaela auf dem Flur ein. "Warte." Doch sie stampfte einfach weiter, tat, als würde er nicht existieren. Sie verließ das Haus. "Sie ist nicht von dieser Welt."</p><p>"Oh, so siehst du sie also."</p><p>"Nein, so war das nicht gemeint!"</p><p>Mikaela stampfte weiter, den Weg entlang zur Straße. Dort stieg sie in ein Auto ein, auf dem Fahrersitz. Ein gewöhnliches Auto. Ihr Auto?</p><p>Sam nahm ungefragt auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz.  "Warum bist du so sauer?"</p><p>Mikaela kniff die Lippen aufeinander, bevor sie auffuhr.  "Die Hausaufgaben sind nur ein Trick, um sich an dich ranzumachen, wie kannst du das nicht durchschauen?"</p><p>"Aber ... sie ist ein Decepticon."</p><p>Mikaela schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. "Warum machst du Hausaufgaben mit einem Decepticon? Hatte Optimus dich nicht gebeten, nicht mit ihnen zu reden?"</p><p>In diesem Moment stürzte ein Greifhaken durch das Dach, klappte aus und das Auto wurde hoch in die Luft gehoben. Sam und Mikaela kreischten vor Überraschung.</p><p>Die Häuser der Stadt zogen unter ihnen hinweg und trotz des Schaukelns beruhigten sich die beiden ein wenig.</p><p>"Ähm, da sind wohl noch mehr von ihnen, die mit mir Hausaufgaben machen wollen." Schaffte Sam gerade noch zu sagen, bevor sie wortwörtlich fallen gelassen wurden und durch das Dach einer Lagerhalle krachten.</p><p> </p><p>Sie fanden sich auf der oberen Ebene in der Lagerhalle wieder. Megatron hob mit einem gruseligen Lächeln seinen Kopf in ihr Sichtfeld. "Überraschung."</p><p>"Ich, ich hab kooperiert", stammelte Sam. "Ich hab die Symbole für Alice aufgeschrieben, was willst du noch?"</p><p>Megatron ragte bedrohlich vor ihm auf. Sein mächtiger Körper dominierte die Halle. "Du würdest es nicht schaffen, das gesamte Wissen des Allsparks während deiner kurzen Lebenszeit niederzuschreiben. Komm her, Junge."</p><p>"Du willst, dass ich ..." Sam wollte lieber in der trügerischen Sicherheit des Autos bleiben und drehte sich hilfesuchend zu seiner Freundin um.</p><p>"Deine Freundin muss leider zuschauen, wie ich deinem zerbrechlichen Körper grauenhafte Dinge antue."</p><p>Mikaela zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hab mich gerade von ihm getrennt. Mach mit ihm, was du willst."</p><p>"Mikaela!"</p><p>Doch sie verschränkte nur die Arme und strafte ihn mit Schweigen.</p><p>Na gut, wenn sie es so wollte. Sam stieg aus. Seine Beine wackelten vor Angst, jeder Schritt die Treppe hinab fiel ihm schwer.</p><p>"Beeil dich, bevor du an Altersschwäche stirbst, Junge."</p><p>Sam erreichte das untere Ende der Treppe. Aus einer Ecke kam ein kleiner Con angekrabbelt, vor dem Sam instinktiv zurückschreckte. Er war so groß wie eine Katze und lief wie ein Insekt mit seinen sechs Beinen.</p><p>Der Minicon krabbelte an Sam herauf, der vor der kalten, pieksigen Berührung zurückschreckte, krabbelte auf seine Schulter und schaute in das Ohr und in die Augen des Jungen, bevor er sich an Megatron wandte: "Wir müssen sein Gehirn auf dem Tisch untersuchen."</p><p>"Nur wenn du vorher eine Sicherheitskopie anlegst, Scalpel. Ich bin nicht Optimus."</p><p>Der Minicon fuhr erbost auf. "Aber Megatron, das geht bei Menschen nicht."</p><p>"Du hast die letzten drei schon kaputt gemacht." Megatron zeigte in eine Ecke. Dort lagen zwei Männer mit abgetrennten Schädeldecken, die Gehirne neben ihnen. Der dritte Mann stand im blauen Anzug mit roter Krawatte davor. "Ich baue eine Mauer nach Mexiko!"</p><p>"Weil sie sich gewehrt haben!" Scalpel verharrte für einen Moment, dann schien ihm eine Idee zu kommen. Er krabbelte von Sam herunter, lief zu Megatron und kletterte an diesem hoch bis zu dessen akustischem Sensor, wo der Minicon irgendwas hineinflüsterte.</p><p>Megatron nickte und setzte den Minicon ab.</p><p>"Junge, ich mach dir einen Vorschlag." Megatrons mächtige Stimme erfüllte den Raum. Seine roten Optiken fixierten den winzigen Menschen vor ihm. "Wir spielen eine Partie Schach. Wenn ich gewinne, überlässt du mir dein Gehirn."</p><p>"Und wenn ich gewinne?"</p><p>Megatron lachte. "Das ist unmöglich."</p><p>"Dann lässt du mich gehen, ganz friedlich und lässt mich für den Rest meines Lebens in Frieden."</p><p>Megatron machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit dem Servo. "Von mir aus."</p><p>"Ihr verlasst die Erde. Keiner deiner Leute tut je wieder einem Menschen irgendwas an. Du schließt Frieden mit Optimus. "</p><p>Megatron rollte genervt mit den seinen optischen Sensoren. "Was auch immer."</p><p>"Du fährst mich und meine Freundin ins Kino. Wir treiben es auf deinem Fahrersitz. Du passt auf unsere Kinder auf und kaufst ihnen Eis."</p><p>Mikaela schüttelte den Kopf.</p><p>"Deine Forderungen werden immer lächerlicher. Nimmst du nun an oder nicht?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Megatron verzog seine Gesichtsplatte zu einem Grinsen.</p><p>Von oben aus dem Wagen schimpfte Mikaela: "Bist du bekloppt? Er hat einen Computer als Gehirn. Er hat alle Schachstellungen schon im Voraus berechnet."</p><p>"Ich weiß, was ich tue."</p><p>"Du kannst nicht mal Schach spielen!"</p><p>Megatron ließ ein für ihn winziges Schachbrett mit menschlichen Ausmaßen bringen. Mit einem Pinzettengriff seiner mächtigen Klauen bewegte er die winzigen Figuren.</p><p>Okay, Mikaela hatte recht. Sam machte rasch seine Züge. Er kannte gerade mal die Regeln, aber hatte keine Ahnung, was er da tat.</p><p>"Oh, ich habe einen LKW gehört. Das klang nach Optimus." Sam zeigte zum Fenster der Lagerhalle. Megatron hob seinen Kopf und schaute hinaus. "Nein, das ist irgendein blau-roter Trottel, der hupt, weil zwei Würmer auf der Fahrbahn stehen und sich unterhalten."</p><p>In dem Moment tauschte Sam zwei Figuren auf dem Brett miteinander aus, was ihm im nächsten Zug die Möglichkeit gab, Megatrons König schachmatt zu setzen.</p><p>Megatron drehte sich zurück und erstarrte beim Anblick des Bretts. Stumm betete Sam, dass Megatron wie ein gewöhnlicher Computer mit seinen Berechnungen fortfuhr, als wäre nichts gewesen. Oder dass das Paradoxon einen Fehler in seinem System verursachte und irgendwas Anderes passierte.</p><p>Stattdessen knurrte Megatron wütend und schlug mit der Faust auf das Schachbrett, sodass die Figuren durch die Gegend flogen und Sam sein Gesicht mit seinem Unterarm schützte.</p><p>In diesem Moment brach Optimus Prime durch die Wand der Halle, schoss zweimal auf Megatron und griff Sam, mit dem er transformierte und davonfuhr.</p><p>Sam fand sich auf Optimus' Fahrersitz wieder und atmete erleichtert auf. "Gut, dich zu sehen, keine Sekunde zu früh. Was hat dich aufgehalten?"</p><p>"Ich war zugeparkt und musste warten, bis die alte Dame ihren Wagen weggefahren hat."</p><p>"Lass mich raten: Und dann standen zwei ältere Herren auf der Straße im Gespräch vertieft, die dich nicht vorbeigelassen haben."</p><p>"Woher weißt du das?" Optimus raste mit Sam davon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sie kamen nicht weit. Gerade raste Optimus durch ein Waldgebiet, als ihm eine Gruppe von Decepticons den Weg blockierte. Der Weg hinter ihm war durch den herannahenden Megatron versperrt.</p><p>Optimus transformierte und setzte Sam an die Seite. Dann wandte er sich an die Cons, die sich im Halbkreis näherten und ihre Waffen ausfuhren. "Ich erledige euch alleine. Um mich schon mal an die Zeit zu gewöhnen, in der alle anderen Autobots tot sind."</p><p>Er stürzte sich in die Schlacht, doch gegen die gemeinsame Kraft von Megatron und vier weiteren Kampfmaschinen war seine Ein-Mann-Armee nicht ausreichend.</p><p>In einem ungünstigen Moment stach Megatron Optimus ein Schwert durch den Brustpanzer. Sam schrie bei dem Anblick vor Wut auf.</p><p>Gleichgültig drehte sich Megatron zum dem Jungen um, während Optimus zu Boden sank. "Hör auf zu jammern, du Wurm, Prime lebt noch." Theatralisch wies er auf Optimus. "Es gibt Mächte da draußen, die nicht wollen, dass Prime stirbt. Ob er Millionen Jahre lang eine Schlacht nach der anderen schlägt und seine Freunde sterben sieht, ist diesen Mächten egal." Er fügte hinzu: "Du kannst ihn in einen Vulkan werfen und er fällt höchstens in Stasis-Lock. Aber nach dem dritten Mal ist es nicht mehr lustig."</p><p>Starscream, der aus sicherer Entfernung die Show genossen hatte, kam angeflogen und transformierte. "Lord Megatron, es sind weitere Autobots auf der Erde gelandet. Damit wird ihr Gefährdungsgrad herabgestuft. Ihr könnt Optimus töten, niemand wird Euch dafür behelligen."</p><p>"Ähm ... Nein, nicht heute."</p><p>Von den verwundert dreinblickenden Cons stellte Starscream die offensichtliche Frage: "Warum nicht?"</p><p> "Halt die Klappe, weil ich es sage!"</p><p>Megatron hob einen Servo an den akustischen Sensor als würde er telefonieren. "Hallo, ihr Würmer. Ich möchte eine Alien-Aktivität melden. Wir bringen euch ein Exemplar zur Untersuchung vorbei, viel Spaß damit." Er machte eine gebieterische Geste. "Decepticons! Bringt ihn zum Forschungslabor hinter dem Staudamm. Und bindet vorher eine hübsche Schleife um ihn."</p><p>Sam machte sich aus dem Staub. Als die Cons die Verfolgung aufnehmen wollten, hielt Megatron sie zurück und war sich nicht recht sicher, wie er die Sache erklären sollte.</p><p> </p><p>Sam lief gerade aus dem Wald auf die Straße, da stoppte er überraschend, als ein bekannter gelber Camaro angefahren kam.</p><p>"Sam!" Mikaela sprang aus dem Auto und gab Sam vor Erleichterung eine flüchtige Umarmung. Der Camaro piepte eine Begrüßung.</p><p>"Mikaela." Sie war fort, bevor er die Umarmung erwidern konnte. "Bist du Megatron entkommen?" Er warf Bumblebee eine flüchtige Begrüßung zurück.</p><p>"Er hat mich gehen lassen. Du hast ihn im Schach geschlagen, schon vergessen? Er sagt, er steht zu seinem Wort."</p><p>In der Aufregung der letzten Minuten war ihm die Erinnerung daran komplett entglitten. "Das heißt er schließt Frieden mit den Autobots?"</p><p>"Naja ... Eure Abmachung sagte nicht WANN das geschehen soll."</p><p>"Oh. Mist."</p><p> "Und außerdem ..."</p><p>Sam unterbrach sie mit einer Handbewegung. "Warte ..."</p><p>Sie wartete und verdrehte die Augen über die Unterbrechung, gerade als sie ihm was Wichtiges sagen wollte. Während er in die Luft vor sich starrte und irgendwas Unsichtbares beobachtete, begann sein Gesicht zu zucken.</p><p>Als er eine halbe Stunde später wieder zu sich kam, hatte er den Straßenstaub vollgemalt mit anrüchigen Zeichnungen. Und einigen cybertronischen Symbolen.</p><p>Mikaela schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. "Du hast mich ja wirklich SEHR vermisst."</p><p>"Ich sagte dir doch: Wir haben nur Hausaufgaben gemacht. Alice wollte genau diese Symbole haben." Sam betrachtete die Zeichen, doch sie sagten ihm überhaupt nichts. "Bee, kannst du das lesen?"</p><p>Der gelbe Camaro erhob sich transformierend und Bumblebee schüttelte nach einem kurzen Blick auf den Boden den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. Mist, und Optimus war auch nicht verfügbar, um ihn zu fragen.</p><p>"Ich hab hier jemanden, der uns helfen kann." Mikaela holte einen Dildo aus ihrer Handtasche. Als sie ihn auf den Boden warf, transformierte er sich in einen kniehohen Mech mit leuchtend roten, insektenhaft auseinander stehenden Optiken.</p><p>Sam starrte mit offenen Mund auf den kleinen Decepticon. "Hat Megatron ihn dir gegeben?"</p><p>"Den hab ich in meinem Bett gefunden", erwiderte sie ungerührt.</p><p>"Du betrügst mich mit einem Decepticon?"</p><p>"Oh, jetzt bin ich die Böse. Aber wenn du das machst, ist das in Ordnung." Sie verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust.</p><p>"Er hat nicht mal Muskeln."</p><p>"Sei nicht so oberflächlich."</p><p>Bumblebee piepte besänftigend dazwischen und die beiden schwiegen eingeschnappt.</p><p>Derweil sah sich der kleine Con, der Wheelie hieß, die Symbole an. "Ich kann das leider nicht lesen, aber ich kenne jemanden, der das kann ..."</p><p>Sie brachen auf zu den Koordinaten, die der kleine Con ihnen gab. Was konnte da schon schiefgehen?</p><p> </p><p>Kurze Zeit später, irgendwo auf dem Dach eines Wolkenkratzers, trafen sich Megatron und Starscream zur Lagebesprechung. Genau genommen traf sich der Anführer der Decepticons, um Befehle zu erteilen und sein Vize, um sich über Ersteren lustig zu machen. Solche Chancen musste man nutzen.</p><p>"Ich hab gehört, Ihr wurdet im Schach von einem Menschen geschlagen. " Starscream grinste hämisch. "Und ich dachte, Eure Berechnungsschwäche würde nur Flugbahnen betreffen."</p><p>Megatron ballte eine Faust. Wenn sich irgendwas darin befinden würde, würde er den Gegenstand zu einem schwarzen Loch zusammendrücken, so viel Anstrengung verlangte ihn die Selbstbeherrschung ab. "Willst du, dass ich dich wieder verprügle, bis du rot und blau wirst? Nein, diesmal lasse ich mich nicht von dir provozieren, du Perversling."</p><p>Die Anspannung ließ überraschend schnell nach. Megatrons Lüfttungssystem arbeitete auf Hochtouren und war geübt darin, sein heißes Gemüt zu kühlen. "Hast du mittlerweile den Sonnenernter gefunden, wie ich dir aufgetragen hatte?"</p><p>"Nein."</p><p>Megatron spürte den Zorn wieder in sich wachsen, doch es gelang ihm noch, sich zu kontrollieren.:"Das war deine Aufgabe."</p><p>"Warum schiebst du mir immer die Aufgaben zu, zu denen du zu inkompetent bist, sie zu erledigen und dann beschimpfst du mich als inkompetent, wenn ich versage?"</p><p>Das war zu viel. Hinfort mit der Selbstbeherrschung.</p><p>Auf der Straße unten wunderten sich die Leute, wo der Donner herkam, obwohl keine Wolke am Himmel zu sehen war.</p><p> </p><p>Es war nur wenige Jahre her, dass Simmons, der zu dem Zeitpunkt noch bei Sektor 7 arbeitete, verlangte, dass man genau diese Symbole analysierte, die man überall auf der Welt fand, eingemeißelt in Stein oder an Wände geschmiert. Das Foto eines ägyptischen Tempels mit dem größten Eingang, den sie je gesehen hatten, um nicht zu sagen: mit cybertronischen Ausmaßen, hielt er ihnen wie sein größtes Argument entgegen. Sie lehnten es ab mit der Begründung, sie wären zu unbedeutend. Was sie versäumt hatten, ihm klarzumachen war, dass sie sie bereits analysiert hatten.</p><p> </p><p>Vor mehreren tausend Jahren, kurz nach Erbauung jenes Tempels, fanden sich zwei Cybertronier davor. Die Ägypter beobachteten sie in respektvollem Abstand voller Ehrfucht, sahen zu ihnen auf. Die Menschen flüsterten einander irgendwas in ihrer Sprache zu, was die Cybertronier nicht verstanden. Sie hatten nicht mal Aufzeichnungen über ihre Sprache. Nur diese Bildchen, die sie überall an die Wände malten. Was für eine unterentwickelte Spezies.</p><p>Das wollten die Cybertronier ändern. Sie kicherten vor sich hin. Einer hielt ein längliches Gerät in der Hand, das mit einer speziellen Strahlung, die die Vorstellungskraft der Einheimischen überstieg, dunkle Markierungen in Oberflächen brannte.</p><p>"Was soll ich schreiben, was soll ich schreiben?"</p><p>"Wie wäre es einfach mit 'Optimus hat doofe Ohren' oh warte, warte. Wie wäre 'Wer das liest ist doof'?"</p><p>Sie bekrickelten die Wände und lachten dabei. Die Leute warfen sich ehrfurchtsvoll zu Boden und beteten sie an, da sie die Symbole für Worte der Weisheit hielten, die sie in eine goldene Zukunft führen würden.</p><p> </p><p>Wheelie führte sie zu einem Flugzeug-Friedhof, wo Bumblebee in einer aufwirbelnden Staubwolke bremste und transformierte. Mikaela und Sam stiegen aus und betrachteten voller Ehrfurcht all die ausrangierten Flugzeuge, die auf dem gigantischen Asphaltfeld geparkt standen, sauber aufgereiht.</p><p>"Wir müssen leider wieder einsteigen. Er steht da hinten. Zu weit zu laufen." Wheelie zeigte in die Ferne.</p><p>"Woher weißt du das?", wollte Mikaela wissen.</p><p>"Woher wohl, ich hab ihn angepingt. Er erwartet uns bereits."</p><p>Als sie sich näherten, transformierte eins der Flugzeuge und erhob sich zu einem dunkel gefärbten, rostigen Roboter, der sich gebückt auf seinem eigenen Fahrgestell als Krückstock abstützte.</p><p>"Kommt endlich her, ihr Würmer, ich hab nicht ewig Zeit. Nun gut, ich schon, aber ihr nicht. Was wollt ihr von Jetfire?"</p><p>Sam fasste sich und trat als Mutigster vor. "Mir schwirren so Sachen durch den Kopf. Cybertronische Zeichen und so. Kannst du sie lesen, ob sie was bedeuten, was uns weiterhilft?"</p><p>Der Junge nahm einen Stock und malte sie in den Sand neben dem Asphaltfeld, so wie er sie gerade sah. Naja, erst malte er eine Runde Tic-Tac-Toe, um warm zu werden, bis die cybertronischen Symbole auftauchten. Sie kamen und gingen wie sie wollten.</p><p>Jetfire beugte sich über die Kritzeleien und rückte einige Lupen vor seinen optischen Sensoren zurecht. Plötzlich lachte er. "Der ist gut, den kannte ich noch nicht."</p><p>"Bleib bei der Sache!"</p><p>Sam malte weiter in der Hoffnung, dass was Brauchbares dabei wäre. Bis Jetfire ihn unterbrach: "Da, da ist die Wegbeschreibung zur Maschine und zum Schlüssel dazu. Wartet, ich bringe euch hin."</p><p>Doch anstatt dass er transformierte, wie Sam erwartet hätte, knisterten auf einmal heftige Blitze um sie herum und sie wurden mit einem Knall in blendendes Licht getaucht.</p><p>"Das war doch nicht schlecht, oder?", lobte sich Jetfire selbst und sah sich in der roten, felsigen Wüstenlandschaft um, wo sie sich nun befanden. "Ich hoffe, wir sind noch auf dem richtigen Planeten."</p><p>Dann fiel sein Blick auf Bumblebee, der in seinem Robotermodus heftig um Jetfires Aufmerksamkeit winkte und auf die beiden kleinen Menschen zeigte, die sich keuchend an die Kehlen griffen. Ups.</p><p>"Moment, ich bringe das in Ordnung."</p><p>Wieder schossen Blitze herum, dann fielen Sam und Mikaela heftig um Atem ringend in gelben Wüstensand.</p><p>"Den Rest geht ihr besser zu Fuß. Die Koordinaten scheinen veraltet zu sein, also müsst ihr euch nun an dieser schwammigen Beschreibung orientieren. Nicht, dass ihr als Menschen mit den Koordinaten viel anfangen könntet." Er übersetzte ihnen die Hinweise aus den Symbolen. "Zu Fuß ist es sicherer, als wenn ich euch bringe. Für dich. Und dich. Und dich, Leser."</p><p>Kurz nachdem sich Bumblebee und die beiden Jugendlichen leicht verwirrt auf den Weg gemacht hatten, kam ein kleiner Metall-Falke vorbei und ließ ein Datenpad mit einer Botschaft in Jetfires Servos fallen.</p><p>"Was ist das? Eine Schadensersatzforderung?" Jetfire starrte ungläubig auf die winzige Schrift. "Für das Brechen der 4. Wand. Lächerlich."</p><p> </p><p>Nachdem Sam zumindest eine Unterrichtseinheit Astronomie besucht hatte, meinte er, Jetfires Wegbeschreibung verstanden zu haben. "Wenn die Sonne die Dolchspitze berührt, werden die drei Könige den Eingang zeigen." Mit den drei Königen waren sicher die drei Sterne vom Gürtel des Orion gemeint.</p><p>Hahaha, nein. Was für ein Blödsinn.</p><p>Mitten in der Wüste, abseits von den gewöhnlichen Touristenstraßen, fanden sie ein Museum, das "Grab der Primes" hieß. Wortwörtlich. Es stand in mehreren Sprachen auf den Schildern neben dem Eingang.</p><p>Da sie bis zum Abend unterwegs waren und das Museum gerade schloss, mussten sie bis zum nächsten Tag warten. Gegen Mittag stieg die Sonne so hoch, dass sie scheinbar den spitzen Turm des Museums berührte, dann traten drei als Könige verkleidete Herren heraus, um die Besucher hineinzuführen.</p><p>Sam fand keine Worte für diese Überraschung. Das war einfach unglaublich. Optimus musste das unbedingt sehen. Also griff er zum Handy.</p><p>"Wen rufst du an?" Mikaela, schon drauf und dran hineinzugehen, drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wo er blieb.</p><p>"Och, die Soldaten, die in Mission City dabei waren, um Decepticons zu verhauen. Denen hat das so gut gefallen, dass sie das jetzt Vollzeit machen."</p><p>Der Angerufene hob ab und stellte sich vor. Sam kam gleich zur Sache. "Ich brauche den Körper von Optimus Prime in Ägypten."</p><p>Epps erwiderte: "Hat das bis Morgen Zeit? Die Versuchsreihen sind noch nicht durch."</p><p>"Welche Versuchsreihen?"</p><p>"Naja, als der Typ anfing, was von 'aufsägen' zu sagen, wurde mir schlecht und ich hab nicht weiter nachgefragt."</p><p>Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Der arme Optimus! Das konnten sie mit Megatron machen, aber doch nicht mit dem Anführer der Autobots. Was sollten die Zuschauer denken. "Nein, kann nicht warten."</p><p>"Okay, lass mich das regeln. Du weißt, dass wir immer die besseren Argumente haben."</p><p>"Ja, die geladenen." Sam legte auf und die beiden gingen ins Museum.</p><p> </p><p>Mit ungläubigem Erstaunen betrachteten die beiden Jugendlichen die Ausstellungsstücke. Das Museum machte seinem Namen alle Ehre - die Hauptstücke stellten die Körper gigantischer, außerirdischer Alien-Roboter dar, die wie eine perverse Version der sixtinischen Kapelle die Wände bildeten und deren Gliedmaßen teilweise in die Räume ragten, metallene Klauen, die nach den Besuchern griffen.</p><p>Doch auch andere Artefakte waren hier zu finden. Eine Nachbildung des Allsparks - das Schild behauptete, dass es die Sicherheitskopie einer intergalaktischen Versicherung war, die hier aufbewahrt wurde, aber wer glaubte das schon. Ein metallener Stab mit keltischen Symbolen drauf. Und ein Artefakt, das in zwei einander gegenüberliegenden, gebogenen Enden endete - die Matrix der Führerschaft.</p><p>Das Gebot der Leute am Empfang, ja nichts anzufassen, ignorierte Sam und nahm sie von ihrem Sockel. "Wow, die Matrix leuchtet."</p><p>Mikaela schlug seine Hand weg. "Das ist nur der Lichtstrahl von oben, du Dummkopf."</p><p>Noch immer dabei, das Artefakt zu bewundern, zerbröckelte die Matrix plötzlich in seinen Händen und fiel als blau-grauer Sand zu Boden.</p><p>Sam starrte überrascht darauf. Da sprang schon eine Mitarbeiterin auf ihn zu, um sich die Bescherung anzuschauen. "Sie haben gerade ein Jahrtausende altes Artefakt zerstört." Ihr Blick senkte sich auf den Sand. "Das wird teuer."</p><p>"Vielleicht kann man sie wieder kleben?", schlug Sam vor und erntete nur ein Kopfschütteln.</p><p>Mikaela griff ihn am Ärmel. "Okay, die Matrix ist zerstört, die Maschine kann nicht mehr aktiviert werden, Welt gerettet. Lass uns nach Hause gehen."</p><p>"Das geht nicht. Die Soldaten warten seit zwei Jahren darauf, den Deceptions wieder in den Arsch treten zu können." Ihm kam ein Geistesblitz. "Die Decepticons wissen nicht, dass sie zerstört ist."</p><p>Na gut, um den Schaden zu bezahlen, würde er sich hoch verschulden und den Kredit sein Leben lang abbezahlen, aber das war nichts im Vergleich mit den Kosten, die durch das Studium auf ihn zu kamen. Jedenfalls, da er die Matrix sowieso bezahlen musste, hatten sie nichts dagegen, dass er die Handvoll Sand mitnahm, dann sparten sie sich wenigstens die Reinigung.</p><p>Er ließ sich für den Sand einen Schuhkarton geben, der groß genug war, dass er die echte Matrix enthalten könnte und sie verließen das Museum.</p><p> </p><p>Ihre Anwesenheit hatte sich herumgesprochen. Nicht nur die Soldaten, die Optimus Prime vorbeigebracht hatten, entdeckten sie in der Wüste nahe des Horizonts, auch eine Reihe von Decepticons trudelten der Reihe nach ein und positionierten sich auf halbem Weg dazwischen.</p><p>"Was wollen die hier?", dachte Sam laut und griff Mikaelas Hand, um sie mit sich fortzuziehen.</p><p>"Ähm, Sam?" Mikaela hielt ihn zurück. "Weißt du, wegen deiner Abmachung mit Megatron. Naja, das wäre unverantwortlich, ihn auf Kinder aufpassen zu lassen, meinst du nicht? Außerdem, wer würde es in seinem Fahrersitz treiben wollen, wenn er zuschaut? Du hattest das nicht ernst gemeint, oder?"</p><p>Sam starrte sie leicht sprachlos an. "Wovon redest du? Wie kommst du da jetzt drauf? Komm jetzt." Sie ließ sich von ihm vorwärts ziehen.</p><p>Da kam ihm eine Idee. Sam holte sein Telefon heraus und wollte Epps anrufen, um ihm zu sagen, wo sie sich gerade befanden und dass sie auf dem Weg waren. In dem Moment flog ein Kampfjet vorbei, der mit Alientattoos übersäht war. Anstatt die Nummer zu wählen, gab das Handy Geräusche von sich, die sich irgendwie ängstlich anhörten und tat dann, als wäre sein Akku leer.</p><p>Gut, dann mussten sie eben zu Fuß laufen.</p><p>Eigentlich hatte Sam vorgehabt, einen Bogen um die außerirdischen Kampfroboter zu laufen, außerdem wunderte er sich, dass er keine Schussgeräusche hörte, wo doch die Soldaten so scharf darauf gewesen waren, ein paar Löcher in außerirdische Panzerungen zu schießen. Doch als sie näher kamen, entdeckte Sam, dass sie nicht alleine waren. Jeder der Decepticons trug jeweils einen Menschen bei sich, den er als lebendes Schutzschild in Richtung der Soldaten hielt.</p><p>Die Gestalt, die Megatron vor sich hielt, kam Sam besonders vertraut vor. Mikaela hielt erschrocken eine Hand vor den Mund.</p><p>Als sie nah genug waren, wurden sie von den Decepticons bemerkt und Megatron drehte sich zu Sam um. In seinem Servo hielt er Judy nah bei seinem Brustpanzer, die schimpfte und zeterte. "Wehe du rührst mein Baby an, du riesiger Haufen Altmetall!"</p><p>"Mom!", entfuhr es Sam. "Megatron, was hat das zu bedeuten?"</p><p>"Das ist dein Werk." Megatron machte eine Geste in die Ferne, wo die Soldaten standen. "Du hast gefordert, dass keiner meiner Leute einem Menschen etwas tut. Um nicht als lebende Zielscheiben zu enden, haben wir uns also ein paar Fleischschilde besorgt." Megatron beugte sich bedrohlich vor. "Tritt von der Forderung zurück, gestatte uns die Verteidigung und wir lassen die Menschen gehen."</p><p>Sam verzichtete darauf, Megatron darauf hinzuweisen, dass dieser in der Tat in dunklen Kreisen eine Zielscheibe großflächig über die Panzerung seines Rückens gemalt hatte. "Okay", stimmte Sam zu. "Ich gestatte euch, euch zu verteidigen."</p><p>Niemand rührte sich. "Und?", machte Megatron als Zeichen, dass Sam weitersprechen sollte.</p><p>"Okay, du musst nicht auf meine Kinder aufpassen und wir treiben es auch nicht auf deinem Sitz. Aber dafür schließt du sofort mit den Autobots Frieden. Nicht erst in zehntausend Jahren oder so."</p><p>"Ich versuche, sie so bald wie möglich davon zu überzeugen." Megatron lächelte verdächtig freundlich. "Sobald sie aufhören, auf mich zu schießen. Einverstanden?"</p><p>Sam war einverstanden. Megatron setzte Judy ab, die sofort zu ihrem Sohn lief, um ihn zu umarmen. Von irgendwoher gesellte sich Ron dazu. Megatron murmelte leise vor sich hin: "Lächerlich. Das versuche ich bereits seit Beginn des Krieges."</p><p>Von der Seite tritt ein Decepticon mit einem hohen Kopf dazwischen. "Und ich will die Matrix, Junge."</p><p>"Das ist nur ein Karton voller Dreck."</p><p>Sam löste sich aus der Umarmung und öffnete den Deckel des Schuhkartons.</p><p>Fallen griff hinein. "Du bist nicht würdig." Mit Entsetzen musste Sam mit ansehen, wie sich die Sandkörner in Fallens Hand wieder zur Matrix zusammensetzten. "Aber ich. Das ist der Schlüssel zur Maschine, die eure Sonne abernten wird."</p><p>"Nein ..."</p><p>"Doch", triumphierte Megatron. "Du hast nur gefordert, dass wir keine Menschen verletzen. Das Ernten eurer Sonne verletzt die Abmachung nicht."</p><p>Fallen ließ es sich nicht nehmen, wie ein guter Bösewicht noch einen Abriss seiner Vorgeschichte zu geben. "Meine Brüder und ich hatten abgemacht, niemals eine Sonne zu ernten, die organisches Leben nährt. Dann haben sie angefangen, Organische auf Felsbrocken husten zu lassen, um das Kriterium von Leben im Sonnensystem zu erfüllen. Seitdem haben wir die Regel angepasst und verschonen nur intelligentes Leben." Er grinste. "Und wie du weißt, sind Menschen nicht intelligent."</p><p>"Nein!", brüllte Sam wieder und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.</p><p>In dem Moment fuhr ein gelber Postwagen mitten durch die Wüste heran und hielt zwischen ihnen. Der Postbote stieg aus und holte ein Paket von der Ladefläche. "Eine Lieferung für Fallen. Bitte hier unterschreiben."</p><p>Fallen unterschrieb verwundert, dabei hatte er gar nichts bestellt? Als das Postauto abgefahren war, schüttelte er neugierig den Karton. Es tickte darin.</p><p>Megatron fragte: "Ähm, das solltest du besser nicht öffnen?"</p><p>"Was soll denn passieren?", fragte er zurück. "Nur ein Prime kann mich besiegen." Zu spät entdeckte er das Klebeband mit der Aufschrift "Amazon Prime". Die Explosion riss den alten Meister in Stücke.</p><p>"Nein." Megatron war fassungslos und ballte dramatisch den Servo in Trauer über den Verlust seines Mentors.</p><p>Optimus entdeckte die Zielscheibe, die Starscream freundlicherweise auf Megatrons Rücken gemalt hatte, hob seine Kanone, zielte und feuerte.</p><p>Das Geschoss traf den Anführer der Decepticons und prallte in einer Explosion ab. Megatron selbst blieb regungslos wie ein Felsen stehen, dann drehte er sich in Zeitlupe zu Optimus um und hob eine Augenbraue.</p><p>Starscream frohlockte. "Oh, Megatron ist angeschossen. Ich bin der neue Anführer." Laut befahl er: "Decepticons, Rückzug!"</p><p>Die Decepticons hielten in ihren Tätigkeiten inne, doch anstatt sich zurückzuziehen, schauten sie erwartungsvoll zu Megatron. Welcher sich mit verschränkten Armen aufrecht hinstellte. "Wir Decepticons geben niemals auf." Dann ließ er die Arme locker und machte sich bereit zu transformieren. "Taktischer Rückzug ist in Ordnung. Decepticons, Abflug."</p><p>Es dauerte nur Sekunden, da war es in der Wüste wieder so still, als wären sie nie dort gewesen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>